The present invention relates to connector assemblies for electrical interconnection.
Electrical connectors and joints are known and are widely used in several different industries for various purposes. For example, in the automotive industry, electrical connectors may be used within instrument panels of a vehicle interior panel. Electrical connectors and joints allow electrical communication between systems such as a power source and a time display. Although current electrical connectors and connector assemblies are adequate, such connectors and assemblies may be improved in different ways.
For example, manufacturers of electrical connectors have been challenged in producing electrical connectors and joints which have lower electrical resistance and higher retention force. Some electrical connectors have a substantial amount of continuity resistance which lead to electrical disengagement. In some situations, electrical disengagement of connecting members may be due to high stress or pressure on the connector. Manufacturers have also been challenged in designing electrical connectors which are able to absorb pressure or distribute force placed thereon.